


The Red Hood of Wayne Manor

by MaliceCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood-All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Phantom Of The Opera, Batfamily Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Violence, i have no reason or excuse, it's essentially the plot to Phantom, just with the Batfam, no real tags to put, who came up with this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceCoffee/pseuds/MaliceCoffee
Summary: A Batman/Phantom of the Opera AU. That's it. That's the plot. If you don't know what Phantom of the Opera is I suggest you go watch it now. Otherwise, enjoy.





	The Red Hood of Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Tim takes Damian’s place as lead role in the play after Damian storms off because of a set accident (Song: Overture)

“Once again! Those in the front must do a quarter turn as they trade places with those in the back row. I don't understand what is so hard about that.” Bruce’s deep baritone rang across the stage.

  
“Again from the top!” There was a collective sigh from the dancers as they begrudgingly moved into position. Tim’s legs were jelly, his arms heavy weights hanging by his side. Why could they not get this choreography down? He glanced over at Dick who, as always, looked completely poised and unaffected by the rigorous rehearsal Bruce was putting them through. The conductor started up the music and the dancers began to move, trying their damnedest to comply with Bruce's unrealistic expectations.

  
By some miracle they managed to execute the scene without any mistakes. Bruce nodded in approval, the ever present scowl set on his face. Tim hoped their effort had earned them a break.

  
“Take five.” Bruce said, “And don't forget to stretch!” Tim let out a grateful breath as he went to his corner of the stage to cool down. He took several swigs from his water bottle and stretched out his sore legs. Dick saunters over a moment later, his own water bottle in hand.

  
“How you holding up, Timmy?” He asks with a smile. Tim couldn’t help but grin back.

  
“As well as I can.” He dropped his voice a bit, “Is it Bruce's mission to work us to death or something?” Dick chuckled.

  
“He's just nervous. We do have a show to put on in a few days, in case you forgot.”

  
“I wish someone would tell our resident diva that. I haven't seen him lift a finger once in the past week.”

  
“I think he's trying to rest his voice.” Dick said. Both of them glanced over at Damian Al’Gul who was reclining backstage, his mother (and patron) doting on him at every turn. Tim wouldn't deny the kid had a great voice and definite potential to be a decent actor. Unfortunately he was a stuck up brat who was spoiled beyond all reason. Rumor had it, one of the only reasons he even got a job at the theater was because he was Bruce's illegitimate son. That was simply rumor though, as no one was brave enough to confirm it. Tim could say he honestly didn't care, half the people here had gotten in because of some form a nepotism. Even Dick, who; though skilled at the ballet, most likely wouldn’t have gotten in if not for the fact he was Bruce's adopted son. It made a tight knot form in Tim’s stomach, made the need to work harder burn in him. If only to prove he truly deserved to be there.

  
“Now here is the stage. Mind you, the performers are rehearsing at the moment.” A voice said from the doors leading backstage from the main hall. The theater manager, Jim Gordon, walked in with two immaculately dressed women behind him.

  
“We have only the best performers, conductors, and instructors. This is our choreographer and dance instructor, Mr. Bruce Wayne.” Gordon says to the women, “And how are our star performers today, Mr. Wayne?”

  
“Adequate.” Bruce replies with his usual coldness. Gordon gave a laugh.

  
“No one is as harsh with your performers than you Mr. Wayne. Please allow me to introduce to you my predecessors. My daughter Miss Barbara Gordon and her business partner Miss Stephanie Brown.”

Each of the women shook Bruce’s hand. They were a very striking pair, Barbra was taller with long red hair tied neatly into a bun. She wore glasses, that somehow brought out the deep green of her eyes and a sharp skirt and blouse attire. Stephanie was shorter, more sprightly, with round inquisitive eyes and a sharp smile. She wore a smart three piece suit that hugged her body in all the right places. Tim noticed plenty of the other men gazing at Miss Brown. Tim couldn't blame them and snuck a quick glance at Dick to gauge his reaction. To his surprise though Dick’s eyes were focused solely on Barbra. Tim smirked a little. He had never realized Dick had a type.

  
The door to the hall opened again as a tall, broad, gentleman walked onto the stage. His dark hair, neatly cut. Clean shaven, showing off the strong cut of his jawline. Deep, almost inhuman eyes that looked at everything with such intensity. Tim couldn’t take his eyes off the man, there was... something about him. A familiarity and Tim had a strange inkling, he knew this man. But, from where? Dick noticed Tim staring at the new stranger and nudged him.

  
“Oh, my. Does our little Timmy have his sights set on someone” He teased. Tim shook his head, taking his gaze away from the man.

  
“He just looked familiar. Besides, I can see you admiring that redhead over there. So lay off” Tim teased back. Dick made a fake offended face and pouted a little. Tim just laughed him off.

  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, I was told I could find Mr. Gordon here.” The mystery man said, walking up to where Bruce and the others were standing.

  
“No, you’re fine Mr. Kent. Please come meet Mr. Wayne.” Jim said, gesturing the man over. “Mr. Wayne this is Conner Kent. He is our new patron. His family will be funding our productions from now on.”

  
“It's a pleasure to meet all of you” Bruce said.

  
“Likewise Mr. Wayne. I’ve always admired your work. Each of your dancers are a marvel to watch, they add such depth and feeling to the plays.” Barbara gave a pointed look towards Dick. He winked back at her.

  
“I hope this doesn’t seem to forward of me,” Stephanie inquired, with a saccharine voice, “But, would it be possible to catch a glimpse of the upcoming performance? I was hoping we would get a chance to see the young Damian Al’Ghul.” The way Stephanie asked was both parts endearing and demanding. Like a child who knew just the right way to get their parents to bend to their will.

  
“It would be a pleasure to see the great Damian Al’Ghul, seeing as we will be working so closely with him.” Barbra pointed out, matter of factually.

  
“Ladies, I’m sure Mr. Wayne still has much work to do before opening night. I would really hate to bother him or his cast.” Gordon attempted to dissuade the girls, though even his words felt halfhearted.

  
“I don't mind” Damian said as he sauntered onto the stage, his entourage following close behind him. A smug look of satisfaction had plastered itself onto his face. As if the very thought of being fawned over was enough to make his ego skyrocket. Tim rolled his eyes. _What a prick_ , he thought.

  
“I’m more than willing to give these peons a lesson in real talent.” Damian bragged. Tim almost launched himself onto the stage just to deck the brat in his stupid face. Dick stopped him with a quick hand to his shoulder and a slight shake of his head. Tim huffed but remained where he was, albeit still royally pissed at the kid. How Dick never seemed to have any problem being around Damian, Tim would never know.

  
“Alright, let’s take it from the top of your solo then.” Bruce said, signaling to the maestro to begin. A hushed silence washed through the small crowd as the first few notes began to swell. Damian began to sing, his voice lower than one would expect. Not quite lilting but strong and sure, each note hit with effortless perfection. It rankled Tim to no end. It was one thing to act like hot snot on a silver platter, it was another to actually be able to back up that claim. Tim honestly could not deny the fact the kid had talent. It stung more to the fact that for sometime now, Tim himself had been taking lessons. He would even say he wasn’t half bad at it. Unfortunately, it would be in poor taste to try and upstage the most popular performer the theater had. Still left a sour pit in Tim’s heart.

  
“Holly shit!” Dick said. Tim looked over at him, thinking he was simply giving praise to Damian. Dick wasn’t looking at the kid though, he was looking up at the rafters. Tim followed his gaze, just in time to see some of the stage lights falling to the ground, right where Damian was standing. It seemed to happen in a blur, as the lights crashed Bruce tackled Damian to the ground. Some of the group gasped or screamed. Dick rushed to Bruce’s aid, as well as Gordon and his new replacements.

  
“Dami, are you ok?” Dick said, helping the boy to his feet. Damian shook off Dick’s help, a deep anger practically rolling off him.

  
“I am perfectly fine, Grayson!” Damian shouted, turning toward Bruce, “I thought the light problem had been fixed! I had been assured of it!” Bruce glared at the impudent brat.

  
“Please, Mr. Al’Gul. Sometimes these things happen.” Barbara trying to console Damian. This only brought his wrath on her instead.

  
“Do you honestly think, in that infinitesimal brain of yours, that these things just happen? IF that's the case then I suppose these things have JUST been happening for the past week! Is that was you are trying to say?”

  
“I...” Barbara started, a bit taken aback.

  
“Well then, if these things just happen, then THIS,” Damian gestured to himself, “is not happening.” With that Damian stormed out, his entourage following with the same amount of anger and harsh dismissal.  
Barbara looked toward her father, barely hiding her shock at what just happened.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be back, he does this from time to time.” Gordon assured, not at all convincing.

  
“No he won’t.” Bruce said flatly.

  
“Great, our first show and we’re already ruined.” Stephanie mourned. An awkward silence filled the stage, everyone to afraid to voice an alternative. Damian was not the type of performer to have an understudy, no one had the balls for that.

  
“Tim Drake can sing it.” Dick piped up, pointing over to where Tim was still standing. As if Dick hadn’t just pointed to him, Tim looked around hoping by some miracle another man named Tim had appeared and had the voice of an angle. Upon seeing no one Tim looked back at Dick.

  
_What the fuck?_ He mouthed.

  
“Tim has been taking lessons. He has been well taught.” Bruce said. Tim was shocked, how had Bruce known that? Actually, it wasn’t all that surprising, Bruce seemingly knew everything.

  
“Let’s hear it then.” Barbara said, motioning for Tim to step forward. Tim did as instructed, looking at the expectant faces. Finaly his eyes fell to Conner, his gaze like a burning heat. With a breath Tim began to sing


End file.
